Spontaneous
by FlowersBloomKaboom
Summary: Yamagata Misaki and Kotoko are sisters and the best friends of Tohru. When they stay at Shigure's house for a while, who knows what could happen? Love, maybe? Even a forbidden or taboo romance? May change to M. HatorixOC HatsuharuxOC


**A/N: This is based on the anime cause I haven't finished the manga yet. :p**

* * *

Misaki removed the pin from her long, black hair and reached for her comb. She ran the comb through the wet hair sticking to her body and stopped when it was nearly dry. She stood up and looked in the mirror and sighed at the purplish-burgundy mark placed across the right side of her face. _I guess that scar will never go away, as it's been there for half my life._ She continued getting ready for the day and walked out of the bathroom clad in a towel and along the hallway until she reached her bedroom.

"Misaki-chan, are you done yet? We have to leave now and Tohru's probably wondering where we are!" Misaki's younger sister, Kotoko yelled her from the kitchen.

"Nearly done, just getting dressed," Misaki replied calmly.

"Well, hurry up! Tohru's probably stressed out already!' Kotoko shouted, suddenly appearing from nowhere. Her red hair was swept up into a cute bun, help in with mutiple clips. Kotoko's blue eyes glared at Misaki.

"I thought I said hurry up!"

"Whatever, Tohru will be fine," Misaki proceded to select a blue summer dress with a white band, a few silver bracelets and a pair of small diamond studs. She grabbed a hairpin from the edge of her desk, tilted her head foward, gathered her hair into one section, folded and twisted it up a few times and then slid the pin directly through it. She lifted her head up and looked at her full length mirror. The attempt to do a messy bun had suceeded. She scructinized the rest of her appearance and was satisfied. _Now to grab a pairs of flats._ She chose the gold flats, because that was her favourite colour.

"Ko-chan, I'm ready," Misaki told her sister wondering where she was.

"Finally," Misaki heard a distant voice coming from the outside of the apartment.

"Whatever," She left the apartment and saw Kotoko fuming with a vein on her head.

"Let's go!" Kotoko grabbed Misaki by the wrist and dragged her to her car.

"Put your seatbelt on, irresponsible nee-chan!"

"If I have to," Misaki responded. She had developed a habit of forgetting to put her seatbelt on.

The rest of the 15 minute ride was carried out in silence.

* * *

Tohru was out the front of the house, waiting for her friends.

"Yuki-kun, I don't think they're coming," Tohru told Yuki.

"Are you sure about that? I think that might be them," He pointed to two girls heading towards the house. One was highly pissed off, the other snickering silently.

"Kotoko-chan and Misa-chan! Are you alright? Why are you so late?" Tohru asked, appearing worried.

"This lazy-ass couldn't be bothered waking up early!"

"Hey, you should of woken me up!"

"Nah, you're older than me! Take your own responsibility!"

With that, Misaki stuck her tounge out and pulled her eyelid down. Kotoko did the same and they both turned away from each other. They both knew it was extremely childish, but they didn't care. Misaki had never had a proper childhood anyway.

Tohru smiled. " Please come in, Misa-chan and Kotoko-chan,"

"Ok!" The sisters said in unison. They started laughing at that. They were so different in looks and personality, yet they tended to speak in unison quite often.

Misaki and Kotoko entered the building and saw two boys sitting at a table. One was a total carrot top, and the other had purple hair.

"Hey, Tohru! Are these your boyfriends you were talking about?" Misaki smirked in a light hearted fashion.

"No! They're just friends! I swear!" Tohru replied flustered.

Misaki looked at her questionly and laughed. "They're cute!"

Carrot Top and Purple Head glared at her. Tohru looked panicked. "Misaki-chan, that's wrong coming from you!"

"So what if I'm six years older! It doesn't matter though," She smiled at Carrot Top and Purple Head.

"Yamagata Misaki, here to serve Tohru forever more," She bowed in a mocking fashion.

"Sohma Yuki, a pleasure to meet you," Purple Head said. Misaki gave him a once over. She caught him looking at her scar and cleared her throat.

"You look nice enough to live with Tohru, what about you Carrot Top?"

Carrot Top glared at Misaki. She pouted. Her looked at Tohru then back at Misaki.

"Kyo."

"That's it? You're boring," Misaki giggled and went to hug Tohru. Kyo stood up and went to kick Misaki, but she caught his leg and threw him back down.

"Don't mess with me, brat," At this, Kyo look enraged.

All this time, Kotoko was up in Tohru's room, unpacking her belongings. They were going to be staying there for three days, because Misaki wanted an excuse to get off work.

"Tohru, my flower, what's for dinner?"

_What?_

She ignored the male voice and went on with unpacking. Soon she heard a knock and the door slide open.

"Who're you?" Kotoko asked, staring at the unknown stranger.

"Tohru-chan's most beautiful guardian! I must ask, are you one of her friends?

"Yeah. Yamagata Kotoko, age eighteen, thrid year. And you?" She bowed.

"Sohma Shigure!" Her cheered. Kotoko was a bit weirded out.

"Ano...Ok?" Shigure linked arms with Kotoko and practically dragged her down the stairs.

"Ouch, Sohma-san!" Kotoko had fallen over and sprained her ankle.

"Sorry, Kotoko-chan! Now I have an excuse to call Ha-san!" Shigure looked gleeful.

"Chan? I hardly know you! Who's Ha-san?" Kotoko was honestly scared. This dude was freaking her out and talking like her had known since they were children.

"Ha-san's my favourite doctor!" Shigure ran off to ring Ha-san.

* * *

"Gee, I sure hope this doctor isn't anything like him," Kotoko sighed at the thought of the black haired man who caused her pain. She laughed in a hysterical way. _I'll kill myself if he is._

"Ha-san's here, Kotoko-chan!" Shigure yelled out happily.

A man who looked in his late twenties walked in. He had jet black hair and it was cut so it that it covered his left eye and showed his right. His eyes were a alluring dark olive green, and in short, he was hot. Kotoko was happy that the doctor seemed to be annoyed by Shigure.

"The patient?" The doctor asked Shigure coldly.

"Aww, Ha-san, you don't have to be so cold! Kotoko-chan is over there," Shigure pointed to Kotoko who had seated her self down on the couch. Ha-san headed over to her.

"What happened?"

"Shigure-san was dragging me along and I fell," she answered cynically. Shigure just smiled at her in a goofy fashion.

"Right." Ha-san looked nonchalant. He grabbed a bandage fron his first aid box he had brought along. He wrapped it around Kotoko's ankle, leg and foot.

"Should be fine. Shigure, is that it? Even you could have done it," Ha-san said, kinda peeved.

"Yep. I could have but I wanted to see you Ha-san!" Shigure attempted to fly across the room to hug Ha-san when a hand grabbed the collar of his kimono.

"It that you, Misaki-chan?" Shigure said with a hint of fear.

"Yes, darling Shi-kun, what did you do to my sister?" Misaki said, suddenly appearing very tall and scary.

"N-Nothing, Mi-chan!" Shigure tried to smile. Misaki threw him across the room as hard as she could.

"Misaki-chan, don't do that!" Tohru yelled panicked. Yuki, Kyo and Kotoko were laughing. Hatori was just standing there stoic as always.

"Ouch, Mi-chan! You hurt me!" Shigure complained.

"That was the point. You'll be fine," Misaki said.

"Well, I'll be taking my leave," Ha-san began to walk out the door.

"Hey, name? Trying to leave without telling me?" Misaki asked, eyeing Ha-san. He looked back at her.

"Sohma Hatori, doctor," he said.

"Yamagata Misaki, joy to meet you," she smiled and added, "You're cute,"

He looked irritated at this and walked off. Misaki turned around and saw everybody staring at her.

"What?"

* * *

**My first fanfic ever! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I thought it was alright-ish. All well, tell me what you think and please review! I will try to update on a regular basis. Sorry if there are grammatical or spelling errors!**


End file.
